Oh my Angel Mate!
by Renewed
Summary: Tyson is an angel who fell in love with Kai while being the team's guardian. What happens when Tyson's angel mating season is one month away? Will he go with Kai or Emeraldoc KaiTysonOcCompleted
1. Tears

LKA: Hee hee hee I'm so EVIL!!!MUAHAHAHA!!! I was inspired by Chibi Mariah's Invisible.  
  
Kai: I can't believe I am doing this.  
  
Tyson:I HATE YOU KAI!!!!  
  
Kai:LKA!!!!!!!  
  
LKA: Who me? Erm.start the story!^_^U*runs away with kai chasing her with a hammer*  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Tyson's POV  
  
I and Kai have been together for 3 years now.(LKA:Long!) I love him a lot. Kai also said that he loved me too. But those were all lies! LIES!!! I hate him! I hate him! I HATE YOU KAI HIWATARI!!!!!  
  
It happened a week ago. I notice that Kai have been looking at Rei. I had noticed this for 3 months now. I think there is something going on. Is Kai in love with Rei? No he promised. He PROMISED!!!! I can't believe it..why? I even heard noises coming from Rei's room. I decided to go check it out. I peeked through the slightly opened door and saw......(Tyson bursting into tears) Kai and Rei...having.....  
  
I tiptoed away quietly. I can't believe this. Why? That was the only thing that went through my head...(tears dripping onto the floor) why? I needed to run away! I needed OUT!!!! I ran to my room and started to pack up. I thank myself as I did not bring many things here in Russia. I used to train to jump down from high places. Thank god for that as well! I jumped and ran to one part of Russia that I knew. Where..Akito and Hataro are. The people who watch me grow...and created me.  
  
Kai's POV  
  
I went back to check on Tyson. I feel pretty bad about two timing him.or even having sex with Rei. I walked into Tyson's room. I can't take this anymore. I love him a lot and there I was dating and having AHEM! With another boy. I am such a slut!  
  
I turned to knob but it was locked...strange..Tyson never locks the door. Lucky for me I have a spare key. I unlock it and found...empty! WHERE IN THE HELL IS TYSON?!!!! I found a book on the floor. I realized this was Tyson's journal. I flipped the pages over and over only to find something that shocked me.  
  
The page holds Tyson's past. He died but was revived by a guy called Akito. It seems as if Akito was waiting to kill Tyson. I flipped and saw a three years old (revived) Tyson in another boy's arms. They were smiling. I felt jealous. Tyson never smiled that sweetly ever since he knew him. The words below said : Me and Hataro.  
  
What's going on? I need to know more. I flipped a few pages more and stopped. I felt guilty. This page was written a few minutes ago since it was still wet with tears. So he found out. I lowered my head. I'm such a fool! I'M SUCH A FOOL!!!!(tears fell onto the page which said "I want my memories erased")  
  
Max's POV  
  
I went to Tyson's room to wake Tyson up so we could go and see the new game store opened in Russia. I opened the door only to find Kai sleeping on the bed with his face deep in the pillow. I saw a book on the floor. No mistake that was Tyson's. I realized..Kai found out what Tyson is. And Hataro.  
  
Tyson's area with Akito..  
  
Tyson was wearing midnight blue robes and light blue pants. He was living back in Akito's house. It's not easy to come back when all your bad memory is hung on the wall. The door opened and a boy with red hair in red robes and pants came in. He looked at Tyson with eyes filled of concern.  
  
Tyson started to cry again. The boy came and hugged him. 'Akito was right. They don't accept us. They will slowly leave you.' Tyson said. The red hair boy rubbed his cheek against Tyson's cheek. Tyson laughed."Hataro, or should I say Firaz, aren't you getting ready for the gathering?" Hataro sighed. " Tyson, or should I say Diamonda, aren't you suppose to be here to relax and forget. Once they said their real names, the surrounding around them changed. The wall have become crystal.  
  
Tyson looked around and sighed. Hataro began what he wanted to say. " Diamonda, you know you aren't suppose to fall in love with a human. We were suppose to be guiding them. Making them stronger." Tyson turned to Hataro and rised his finger and tilted Hataro's chin to make his eyes meet Tyson." I love that human before. I know angels can't fall in love with humans. I wish Akito didn't do this to me." At this, feathery wings appeared on Hataro and Tyson's backs.  
  
Hataro looked at Tyson. Tyson eyes already said them all. It was sin for an angel and a human to fall in love with each other. The worst part was Tyson was destined to marry Angel Emerald, the prince of the angels and the son of Akito.  
  
Suddely, Emerald appeared in the room. Tyson wiped away the tears and walked up to Emerald. Emerald had slate hair like Kai but his hair style was like Rei's.(LKA:Drool) He was a head taller than Tyson and he was very kind and gentle. Emerald lifted Tyson's chin and kissed him passionately. Tyson kissed back. Emerald asked Hataro to leave. Leaving Tyson and Emerald alone. Tyson could not control himself. The diamond dragon spirit in him had fell in love with Emerald's emerald dragon spirit. Tyson cant help it but moan when Emerald's finger slide down his chest and touched the place where his heart was. Tyson stopped moaning and looked at the date. No wonder. It was a month from angel's mating period.  
  
Angels will act seductive towards their mate. Tyson sighed as Emerald began sucking on his neck. His body was responing but his mind had on thing in mind. Kai..... 


	2. painful truth

LKA: KAI BULLY ME!!!*anime cry and pointing at the lump on her head*  
  
Kai:Serve you right for putting Emerald here!  
  
Tyson: KAI!!!  
  
Kai: Your mine and only mine!*hugs Tyson*  
  
Emerald: HEY! His mine for now!  
  
Tyson:-_- oh boy!  
  
Chapter two  
  
Kai's POV  
  
'So you knew?'  
  
I woke up and saw Max looking at me. His face wasn't like his other faces even when he was angry. His face was cold(LKA: Imagine Kai in Maxie body! Kai:OI!!!!) and held a death glare. I saw him holding Tyson's journal. Max sighed. He smiled sadly at the photo of Tyson in Hataro's arms. He looked up and said ' Now you know that Tyson, or should we say Diamonda, is an angel. Revived by Akito.' I cant believe it! Max knew about it and not me?!  
  
'How did you know?' I asked. Max smiled and started the story.  
  
' Tyson was crested to be the diamond angel called Diamonda. He was destined to pray for everyone and not himself. He couldn't pray for his own happiness.(LKA: Rayearth fans should noe this!) He would be punished severely if he fell in love with anyone but the world itself. Finally, Akito, king of the angels, changed his duty. He would be with a group of angels destined to guide us. Like guardian angels. Tyson was in junior position so you was set in a team suited just for his age.  
  
He still had to pray at night. Until he was 17. He was cursed. Whenever someone comes in while he was praying, he would have to erase his memories of being friends with him. I walked in when he was praying. In order not to erase my memories, he was tortured and made me swear not to tell anyone. In the aftermath, he had to get hurt.(tears fall softly on the floor)  
  
I was wondering what kind of friend am I? I did something and Tyson had to take the punishment. Why? Is his life suppose to like that? Why? WHY?! Tyson had to be tortured for something he didn't do (more tears drop onto the ground) and he never let's anyone know that..he cries. He cries. Not for himself but for us. For our wrong doings and whenever we get hurt. His father and grandfather wanted to help him but..Akito stopped them.  
  
When he saw you staring at Rei, he cried. He slashed himself awful lots of times. Why? Can't he think about himself for once? He smiled and wished you the best of luck, Kai, he even prayed for you two. He knew that you and him cant be together. It would be a sin. A terrible sin. (kneels down on the floor) He hides his slashing from everyone with makeup. He smiled so sweetly but he always cries. Being an angel was not as great as you think. I remembered what he said about you and Rei very clearly.  
  
"Max, I wish that both of them would be together. Even if I love Kai, I know it would be a sin, angels cant love a human*grabs Max's arm* please, don't stop Kai in whatever he is doing that would hurt me. I always wished that Akito would not do this to me.turn me into an angel.  
  
Max, I wish I could be normal.*tears falling out of the midnight blue eyes* I wish I could be with Kai. I love him." Tyson cried in my lap. Is being an angel that bad? I know the signs you have been showing that you like Rei. Tyson didn't stop it. He didn't. He always have to think about others before putting himself in the picture.(sobbing)  
  
I wanted to stop you kai. I wanted Tyson to be happy. Tyson begged me not to, even if his heart denied it. He looked at me with eyes filled with concern for all of us. Never was he allowed to think about himself. Never. Always he had to put other people in front of him.  
  
I saw him before he left. He was crying again. Packing his stuff. I wanted to stop him. I wanted to ask him to stay with us. He jumped and ran away as fast as a cheetah. Back to Akito..back to his creator. He left this journal for me to read. He didn't intend you to read. He didn't want you to cry. He wanted you to(pause for a few seconds)forget.'  
  
I looked at the sobbing Max in front of me. Forget? FORGET?! After all we've been through? After wat he did? After how he tried to pass me to Rei and let his heart ached? I cant! I CANT!!!! I snapped out of my thoughts when Max sniffed.  
  
'Do what he says Kai. You'll be happier.' I cant! I ran out of the room! I needed to find Tyson. I need him.I want him and only him. Where are you Tyson? Where ARE you?!  
  
Tyson's place.  
  
Tyson was hugging himself. He needed to control the spirit in him. He knew what does that mean. He needed to mate! FAST!  
  
Hope you enjoy it cya! 


	3. love is painful

LKA:Kai is an idoit! @#~*&)_(&$#@!!!!  
  
Tyson: Mind your language LKA!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Tyson's POV  
  
I bit down on my pillow hard. I was having a hard time of trying to get the dragon in me to stop. So far I still can control it but not for long. Only 20 days to go. Even though the dragon within wanted Emerald, my heart wanted Kai. Kai. I miss you. I cant go on now. I need to go out and walk for a while. I changed back to my human form and jumped off the tower to the red square.  
  
Kai's POV  
  
I decided to go to the red square to practice my skills. I saw a group of people at different dishes. I smiled sadly as memories started coming back to me.  
  
Flashback..  
  
Tyson was running away from Kai laughing. Tyson had just taken Dranzer away from Kai. Kai was chasing Tyson as if without him, he'll die. Tyson was waving Dranzer in the air at the end of the cliff laughing. Kai smirked and knew what to do. Tyson asked ' Who do you like best? Me or Dranzer?' Kai sighed and playfully said' Dranzer.' Tyson tossed Dranzer back to Kai when suddenly, the edge of the cliff gave way and Tyson fell. Kai shocked ran to the cliff but not in time to catch Tyson. Tyson screamed' Kai!' Kai looked down. Was he going to los Tyson before even telling him his true feelings about him? NO WAY!  
  
Kai jumped off and hugged Tyson. 'I LIKE YOU!!!' Tyson was shocked. Luckily below them was sand and they landed near the sea. 'I LIKE YOU!I REALLY DO AND YOU CAN LAUGH IF YOU WANT I DON'T CARE!!' Kai shouted. Tyson sweatdropped 'He lost it.' But suddenly Kai started to kiss him furiously.' Kai hmph my tommpg(tongue)!' They kissed until they were in the water, not breaking contact.  
  
Kiss. Kiss. Kiss.  
  
Ray and the others came rushing to see them until they saw Kai holding Tyson while kissing him furiously. Max started shouting 'Kai! Tyson fainted!'  
  
End of Flashback..  
  
Kai chuckled at that memory. He was so zone out that he bumped into a midnight hair boy! 'I'm so sorry!' the boy bowed his head. Kai frowned. That voice sounded familiar.....too familiar! Tyson! 'TYSON?!' Kai exclaimed and Tyson jerked his head up and saw Kai. 'Kai?!' Tyson said, tears started to form at the corner of his eyes and he ran.  
  
'Did I hurt that badly? This is all my fault!' Kai thought and ran after Tyson. 'Since when did Tyson run this fast?' Kai ran into the forest and saw Tyson crunching down hugging himself. ' What's wrong? Tyson tell me what's wrong?' Kai asked desperately. Suddenly, Tyson's clothes changed and instead of looking younger than Kai, he looked as if he was the same age as Kai was.Wings appeared as well. He was back in his angel form.  
  
'Kai don't come near me! Go back! Please! Go back to the team! Go back to Rei!' Tyson screamed as his grip on his body tightened. His eyes were turning blue back to red continuously. Kai stepped forward. ' No! I want you and only you! I LOVE YOU TYSON!!!' Kai yelled making the birds fly out of their trees.  
  
Tyson's eyes turned red. He stood up and his robes turned into leather. You can see almost his whole body. (Kai: PERVERT! LKA: But its true!) Kai almost wanted to pounce or drool at the sight as Tyson stood seductively on a tree. "I love you too (wiggled his index finger at Kai) come here my phoenix." Tyson said. Kai didn't move so Tyson sighed and walked to Kai swaying his hips in a seductive way.  
  
'T-t-tyson?' Kai asked while Tyson was drawing circles on his chest where his heart was. 'Hmm?' Tyson replied in a seductive way. 'Stop it now!' Kai whimpered. Tyson's breath was on his cheek and he was blushing furiously. Tyson smiled and kissed Kai lightly on the lips. ' Why so shy?'Tyson said. Kai shook his head and pushed Tyson away. "our not Tyson! Who are you?!' Tyson laughed. "Clever boy. Tyson was trying not to free me so that I wont hurt you. My name is Dailera, the dragon spirit inside Tyson. And I need a mate. Since Emerald isn't here, I'll just have to take you!' Dailera was about to pounce on Kai when Hataro appeared and stopped him.  
  
' Kai! Get away before you get hurt! Tyson would be hurt if you get hurt!' Hataro yelled as he used a wall of fire to distract Dairela. Kai didn't want to. He wanted to help get Tyson back. His Tyson. He jumped into the fire wall and hugged Tyson.  
  
Kai: Tyson! Please fight Dailera. I know you have the power to overcome him! Please Tyson! Please!(pause for a few seconds) I LOVE YOU!!!!*kiss Tyson passionately on the lips.*  
  
Tyson's eyes turned back to blue and he collapse in Kai's arms. The wall of fire disappeared and Tyson tiredly opened his eyes. 'Kai.....I'm sorry......I.....love you.' Then he fainted. Kai held him closer to him and asked whether he could take Tyson back. Hataro said that it was 20 days more for angels mating season, Tyson had to stay in the angel tower. Kai reluctantly let Tyson rest in Hataro's arms and saw his love fly away in Hataro's arms. His first tears in the lifetime dripped onto the floor before yelling 'TYSON!!!!'  
  
Unkown to him, Emerald was watching everything. ' So I have a rival. This makes things interesting. Oh! I also have to get Dailera out too. Tyson looks hot in leather.' After that, he flew after Hataro.  
  
LKA: Done but 2nd chappie better oh well pls review thanx! 


	4. Angels tears

LKA: Alright new chappie!  
  
Tyson: I am so dead.  
  
LKA: Just because it's mating season in 2 weeks time doesn't mean you have to mate with Emerald.  
  
Tyson: I can mate with Kai?!  
  
LKA: Yes.-_-  
  
Tyson:*glomps LKA* THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU LKA!!!!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Tyson's place...  
  
Tyson was on the silk bed filled with cushions. He was lying there seductively. 2 weeks to angels mating season. Dailera is getting stronger. Tyson was now in the dark part of his heart. Dailera now seems to like Kai. Dailera realized something though; Kai has a phoenix spirit but wouldn't notice it until he is an angel. According to angel's law, I would be best if angels mate with another angel who isn't their kind. But some mating is forbidden. Here is the chart:  
  
Phoenix with tigers  
  
Dragons with tigers  
  
Phoenix with wolf  
  
Dragon with snake  
  
Phoenix with whale  
  
Dailera smiled evilly. If he got Kai to become an angel, he would be able to mate with that phoenix of his. Excellent. Time to tell Tyson the 'good' news.  
  
In Tyson's heart......  
  
'Tyson?' a seductive voice rang the dark chamber. Tyson was there, tied up in silk. Dailera appeared in front of Tyson in his human form. He was exactly the same of Tyson but his eyes were red.  
  
Tyson:*growled* What do you want?  
  
Dailera shook his head and tilted Tyson's chin until his eyes meet Dailera's.  
  
Dailera: I was wondering about that boy you loved so deeply. Kai isn't it?  
  
Tyson: What about him?  
  
Dailera: What would you think if Kai was your mate?  
  
Tyson froze. Oh no! Dailera is going to make Kai an angel. Tyson didn't want Kai to be an angel. He didn't want Kai to suffer the way he did. No! That's why he wanted Kai to be with Rei. He tried to get out of the binds but couldn't. Dailera laughed and walked to Tyson the same way he did with Kai (LKA: I'm tired of saying seductive!) He hugged him and whispered into his ears.  
  
Dailera: Even if you denied it, you still love Kai. *smiled*  
  
Tyson: No! I do not! NO!  
  
Dailera: I know you are in love with Kai.  
  
This conversation was forcing tears out of Tyson's eyes. Tyson began to struggle but he only made the binds tighter. He couldn't. HE COULDN'T LOVE KAI!!!!  
  
Dailera: What about that confession hmm? You confessed to him in front of Hataro. Kai saved you from me. He confessed his love to you. Don't tell me you don't even feel a thing about him Tyson? I am a creation of your heart after all. Tell me the truth. The honest truth. Do you love him?  
  
Tyson:I DO!I LOVE HIM!!I LOVE KAI HIWATARI!!I LOVE THAT COLD BASTARD WHO USED TO PUSH ME AWAY!!I LOVE HIM SO MUCH I WANT TO DIE!!I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT HIM!!I DON'T WANT HIM TO LEAVE ME!I DON'T WANT HIM TO GET HURT!! I LOVE HIM SO MUCH TO LET HIM GO!!!  
  
The binds disappeared and Tyson fell onto the floor crying. He loved Kai. Dailera made it so obvious. Why must Dailera make things sound so convincing? Dailera hugged Tyson and smiled. He finally managed to break the shell of lies to hear the truth.  
  
Kai's POV  
  
' I love you Kai.'  
  
I woke up in the middle of the night. I was recalling the dream. Tyson was tied up with silk and Dailera was trying to break his mask. Then Tyson started bursting into tears and screaming how much he loved me.  
  
I fell back onto the bed. Tyson......is love really that painful? I sighed. I got up went to the bathroom. I filled the tub with water. Memories again came back and this time, it was when I was child with Tyson. (LKA: Ok. In this fic, Kai known Tyson when he was four.)  
  
Flashback......  
  
Four years old Kai was dragging a three year old Tyson into the bathroom. Even though Kai was older, Tyson could still out wit him in certain things. Kai stripped himself and climbed into the bath tub while Tyson blushed. Kai sighed and carried Tyson into the bath tub. Tyson splash water at Kai's face and laughed. Kai growled and started yelling how childish he was. Tyson started water works and cried. Kai sighed and lifted him up and down.(LKA: STRONG!) Tyson was still crying. Kai thought the first thing that came into his head. He kissed him. Tyson didn't know what a kiss means so he kissed back. Kai pulled back and blushed furiously. 'Of all things must kiss come first thing in my darn mind?!' he thought while watching Tyson laughing and playing with the water again.  
  
End of flashback.  
  
I laughed at those memories. My first kiss. Yet Tyson at that time didn't noe what was happening. I climbed into the tub and closed my eyes, enjoying the hot water.Suddenly, I felt hands rubbing my sides and going lower. I snapped my eyes opened and saw a boy with slate hair and had the same hair style as Rei. I tried pushing him away but he was stronger then me. DARN! He smirked.  
  
'So you're Kai Hiwatari?' he said while taking a good look at my naked figure. 'What do you want?!' I shouted back at him. He chuckled. He crawled to my Face and whispered. ' So you like Tyson?' I was shocked. He smirked. ' Did he ever tell you that my father, Akito, made him my mate?' What?! That idiot made him a mate for this guy?! 'Unless he can find an angel mate he loves dearly, he's my mate. Unfortunately, you're a human so too bad. I'm here to tell you that (pause for a while) HE'S MINE!!!!' At that, he disappeared. I lied there, shocked.  
  
I don't want to lose Tyson like this. I want him to be mine. Mine only. Suddenly, the bathroom window opened and Tyson, or is it Dailera, jumped into the bathtub. He smiled and the next thing I knew, darkness swallowed me.  
  
LKA: Finally! Chibi Mariah read this story *squeals* Please update Invisible if you are reading this please!  
  
Kai: She's been like that ever since you updated that fic.  
  
LKA: Please and Kiina, thanx a lot for your help to. But no thanx. Time difference you noe?  
  
Tyson: Please review thanx!!! 


	5. to seduce you

LKA: Timber220, Dailera is that dragon spirit in Tyson(read chapter 1) Oh! This chapter might be a bit lemony.  
  
Tyson: She's sooooo evil  
  
Lka: Oh!*starry eyes* Chibi Mariah read the other the chapter*start anime crying* but she has that writer's block again.  
  
Tyson: Lets hope we don't have to wait foe 7 months for the next chapter like the last one.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Kai woke up and saw that he was in a dark chamber. 'Where am I?' he wondered. He stood up only to fond himself chained to the floor. 'This is the worst thing that ever happened in my entire life. The oh-so-mighty Kai chained to the stinking floor!' he groaned. Suddenly he heard a chuckle from somewhere. He groaned again. Dailera appeared from the shadows wearing leather and red eyes glowing brightly.  
  
This time Kai knew that this wasn't Tyson but Dailera. Dailera chuckled again. 'Clever boy. I thought you were the same Kai who saw me in the forest.' Kai growled ' Where Tyson?!' He lied down next to Kai and started drawing circles around his stomach. ' Who cares about him when you have me?' Dailera smiled and leaned in closer to touch his lips when fire erupted from Kai's body.  
  
'Aaah!' Dailera yelped and Kai saw and figure coming out from his own body. He was exactly the same as Kai but his eyes were green and he was in silk. Kai stared at the figure while Dailera smirked. ' He finally unleashed the phoenix inside of him, not bad looking too!'  
  
The Kai-like figure bowed and said ' My name is Flamzero (Flame-za-ro), I was born from Kai.' 'Erm...I'm not a woman you know.' Kai replied, making Dailera and Flamzero sweatdrop. 'I was born from your heart not your womb, if you even have one!' Flamzero said. Dailera sweatdrop heavily then shook his head and got straight to the point.  
  
Dailera walked over to Kai and said ' Kai, do you like Tyson?' 'No.' 'Liar.' 'I am not!'Dailera tilted his head and raised an eyebrow. Alright. If Kai wouldn't say his true feelings out, then he'll do this the harder way. He sat on Kai's stomach and leaned in and started kissing his lips. Kai gasped as Dailera started to grind his hips againt his.  
  
' S-s-stop it!' Kai whimpered as Dailera pulled away while continuing his grinding of hips. Dailera and Flamzero smirked. 'Flamzero, why don't you occupy Tyson for a while?' 'Sure.' Flamzero said and vanished into thin air. 'What is he going to do with him?' Kai panted because the grinding was making him feel aroused. 'Don't worry. Anyway, you said you didn't like him did you? So why should you care?' Dailera smiled becaused Kai was getting bigger in his pants. Kai choked 'That's because I don't like. I love him.' With that he screamed because he came hard in his pants.  
  
Meanwhile with Tyson.........  
  
Tyson was moaning continuously as Flamzero was stroking him. 'Please...stop this!'Tyson panted. Flamzero smirked as he felt the place he stroked starting to erect. He kissed Tyson roughly to silence his scrams as he came hard. 'Good boy. No wonder Kai's liking of you grew stronger year by year.' Tyson was too exhausted to fight back and let Flamzero do as he pleased.  
  
Back to Kai.....  
  
'So are you sure?' Dailera said while playing with the sword he was holding.  
  
Kai nodded. ' I want to be with Tyson no matter what. I want him to be mine and mine only.' Dailera nodded and pierced the sword deep into Kai's heart. Kai gasped and after a while, he was dead.  
  
LKA: YES!!!! Kai finally die!!I don't hate kai as well too!*seeing kai fans glaring at her*  
  
Tyson: I bet Chibi Mariah writes better than you.  
  
LKA: I know this is short but writer's block.  
  
Kai: Thank god!  
  
Tyson: Maybe you can make me wear leather again?  
  
Kai: That would be great*drools*!  
  
LKA:-_- oh boy! Please review this story bye! 


	6. To love you, to hurt you

LKA:@_@  
  
Tyson: Sorry guys, LKA was strangled to this state by the 'I love Kai' fan club.-_-  
  
LKA: *recovers* Don't worry. This chappie has a lot of TyKa moments so enjoy!^_^  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Kai's POV  
  
'Kai? Kai? Are you okay?' a soothing voice whispered to my ears. I opened my eyes and found myself lying on Tyson's lap. This time it is Tyson because his eyes were blue. I leaned in and snuggled into Tyson's tummy. This was what I wanted. To be with someone I love. Tyson wrapped his arms around me and so did his wings. This was so prefect.  
  
Wait! I was stabbed in the chest. Was that a dream? 'No it was real.' Tyson replied. I was shocked but Tyson chuckled. 'Angels have the ability to read your thoughts but don't worry, if you learn to use firewalls, the others wouldn't be able to read it anymore.' He replied while stroking my hair. I purred.( Kai:WHEN DID I BECAME A CAT?!!!! LKA:shut up kai!)Tyson smiled. 'Want to see what the results were?' he asked pointing at me. I stood up and saw that I was wearing leather and I had wings. I looked around and saw I was in a room made of crystal.  
  
'This is my room.' Tyson explained. 'Your code name is Rubidium (LKA: stupid name.). I'll bring you to your room if you want.' He directed me to the door. He led me to a door made of rubies which was opposite his room. NEAT! He opened the door and I saw.... 'DRANZER!' I exclaimed. I thought I would never see her again. She smiled. I could tell even tell in her bit form. She was sitting by the window and she was enjoying the view of it.  
  
' Dranzer, why don't you join Dragoon with the others in the gardens. The bit beasts recharge their energy and relax there.' Tyson suggested. Dranzer looked at me for permission. I nodded and she flew out of the window. Tyson looked out and smiled. I gestured him to the bed. His wings disappeared but mine still remained.  
  
'You must think of something happy then they will disappear.' Tyson explained when he saw my face. I thought about the day I shared my second kiss with Tyson. My wings slowly disappeared. Tyson smiled then looked onto the ruby floor and I couldn't see what he was doing because his face was covered by his silky blue hair. I lifted his face and I saw crystal-like tears streaming down his beautiful face. I felt my heart break when I saw him cry.  
  
'Why? Why Kai? Why did you want to become an angel even if you know it wouldn't be nice?' Tyson asked while looking at me with those beautiful eyes. 'Because I love you.' I replied and kissed him passionately. He kissed back. What seems to be like hours were only a few minutes.  
  
I gestured Tyson to lie on the bed. It was made of read silk and everything. Tyson was the only thing in my mind now. I kissed him lower and lower and stopped at his neck. I started to bite and suck on the spot where I felt his pulse. He cried out in pleasure and I pulled away to see my beautiful do-it-yourself hickey. Tyson growled seductively and then before I knew it, he was on top of me kissing me passionately.  
  
The next day..........  
  
Kai woke up finding Tyson next to him, asleep. Kai smiled. No matter how hard it will be to be an angel, he'll be with Tyson. Tyson opened his eyes and found himself in Kai's strong but warm embrace. He blushed a deep crimson that it matched Kai's bed sheets. Kai laughed and hugged him closer. Tyson closed his eyes. This is one time he felt so......safe.  
  
Tyson suddenly remembered that night when he saw Kai and Rei having sex. 'No! That cant be! NO!' Tyson thought and he started to sob. Kai looked down at Tyson and saw him sobbing again. He started to cover his ears and sobbing that something wasn't true. I suddenly saw an image of me having sex with Rei and Tyson was crying. 'Wait! Did I just read his mind?'  
  
'Tyson, listen!' Kai started but Tyson just kept thinking about all the bad things he went through for Kai. Tyson couldn't take it anymore, he took his clothes and ran back to his room, sobbing. Kai felt something in the room that was not right as well. He looked up and scowled. Emerald was looking down at him with a evil smirk. 'I told you that he's mine. If you get together, I'll make him recall all the bad memories about you!' at that, he disappeared.  
  
LKA: Alright!Its darn short so what?  
  
Kai:It sucks!  
  
LKA:MEANIE!!! Oh! I had a review from someone in another story saying that nobody would like Tyson!  
  
Tyson:I cant believe it*sob*!  
  
Kai:*hugs him* don't cry koi!  
  
LKA:Kiina, thanx a lot and here's a problem. I have no idea what to write until I get another inspiration. So hope to see and hear from you soon! Update pls! 


	7. Painful memories

LKA: Wow! This story's a hit!  
  
Tyson: Yeah..I guess.  
  
LKA: This also have a few Tyka moments but then Tyson/Emerald moments too so enjoy!^_^  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Tyson's POV  
  
Tyson sobbed himself to sleep. In the dreams, he dreamt about his childhood years with Kai.  
  
5 years old...  
  
That was the day before Kai went to BioVolt. Kai looked at Tyson with kawaii eyes and said this. 'I'm scared Ty. What if I came back and I'm not the same person that I used to be?' Tyson looked at his 'big brother' and said 'Even if you changed, I'll always like you!' Kai looked at Tyson and leaned in and kissed him. Tongues with tongues and everything. That is until grandpa interrupted everything.  
  
If you only know how I really feel...............  
  
13 years old.......  
  
Kai looked at Tyson after the battle at the nearby garden in the park. His eyes were so.......cold. He looked at Tyson with a cold look which sent shivers up Tyson's spine. Kai acted like he forgotten all about Tyson. Tyson knew it was him but couldn't believe how much he changed. How heartless and uncaring like the old Kai. At night, Tyson cried. He wished for only one thing: I want the old Kai back.  
  
15years old.........  
  
Kai was seen kissing Tyson on the bed while undressing him. He made a trail of saliva from Tyson's neck to the stomach. He was trying his best to unbuckle the belt while kissing Tyson passionately. He undid the pants and pushed down the boxers. He got Tyson ready and pushed into him. After that, you could hear screams of pleasure.  
  
The next day....  
  
Kai acted as if nothing happened and worst, he was looking at Rei with concern eyes. Tyson tried to catch his attention but failed miserably. Why? Was he using me? Was I just a substitute? Am I nothing but a sex toy? Tyson thought miserably. Crystal tears were falling onto the floor of his bedroom. I gave my virginity to him and this is how he repays me? (More tears but now it was turning into crystal) I love him with all my heart even when it is forbidden for an angel to fall in love with a human. I just wish to be with him. Is that so difficult? How would you feel if the one person you love cheated or leaves you? I left the team for a few days saying that I had something to discuss with Mr. Dickenson but really I was going to get my punishment from Akito.  
  
Akito was furious when he heard that I lost my virginity to a human. He whipped me till I was too weak to stand. Blood was flowing everywhere. He was about to whip me when Emerald came and protected me. 'Even if he did lose his virginity, I still love him.' Those were the words he shouted at his father before carrying me back to his room to treat my wounds. I was too weak to open my eyes. The pain slowly healed and I realized that Emerald had used his healing powers on me. The royal family was well known for their healing powers.  
  
I opened my eyes and found myself in Emerald's embrace. It was so warm and it was filled with love and passion. He was crying. I lifted his head to my face with my hands. His tears ran down my hands and he shut his eyes to prevent his tears from coming but failed miserably. 'Why? Are you crying? I cheated on you? Why?' I whispered softly as tears from my eyes were forming at the corner of my eyes. He placed my arms away from his face and leaned over my right ear and whispered 'Because I love with all my heart and I'll do everything, even giving my life away, to marry you.' Tyson couldn't take it anymore. He hugged Emerald and cried into his shoulders. Emerald lifted his face and kissed his lips.  
  
I came back still blushing from that day's incident. Kai was still looking at Rei with those eyes. I decided to talk to him. We talked. For some reason, he got angry and started throwing things onto the floor. The worst thing was he threw my mother's photo frame. Memories started to flash in my mind.  
  
The action Kai used before he threw my mother's frame on to the floor.  
  
*The murder stabbing my mother as she screamed in pain*  
  
The glass shattering and flying all over the place.  
  
*Blood splattering everywhere, even on my face*  
  
I screamed out my mother's name, crouched on the floor while hugging myself, crying. I can't do anything to safe her. It's my entire fault! IT'S MY ENTIRE FAULT! Kai looked at me with soften and concerned eyes. He apologized and reached down to hold me but I can't! I just can't! My world was covered in darkness again. I slapped his hands away from me. 'Don't touch me! (Tears falling) I don't want anyone to touch me!' I grabbed my head and buried it into my lap. Sense I can sense emotions from humans, I felt Kai feeling guilty and.......what?! I sense him feeling a bit happy as well!  
  
A few days passed and I still was covered in darkness. I slowly couldn't talk or eat. Max looked at me with worried eyes. Finally, I ran away. Emerald comforted me in his room. 'It has been a long time since I heard your voice. Please Tyson; I beg you, release that beautiful voice of yours.' He whispered as tears poured from his eyes. I suddenly felt as if someone pulled me back from the darkness to the light. I slowly was able to talk. I remembered Max and Kenny jumping and glomping me saying how happy they were.................................  
  
End of dream.........  
  
I opened my eyes and found myself lying on Emerald's lap. He was playing with my hair while smiling at me as I slowly opened my eyes. I lifted my head to look at him in the eye. 'Emerald?' 'Yes Tyson?' 'Thank you for bringing me back into the light.' At that, I hugged him. He hugged me back, smiling. 'Your welcome, my love.'  
  
LKA: Sorry it took so long to update. I was busy and tired on Friday and Saturday.  
  
Tyson: She was too lazy to write on Friday but on Saturday, she spent the whole day in school and came back at 10.30pm. She, along with her squad, won first place for talent time!  
  
LKA:*crying happily* I'm so happy!!=^_^=  
  
Kai: Don't be exaggerating!-_-U  
  
LKA: Pls review! Kiina almost wanted to kill me for not updating on Saturday.^_^U Thank goodness we're in different countries! Thanx and see ya! 


	8. I'm pregnant

LKA: Everyone wants me to make Tyson wear leather again!^_^*giggles madly*  
  
Tyson:-_- *displays himself in leather while fans drool or take shots of him*  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Kai woke up with green eyes and instead of leather, he was wearing what Flamzero wore, silk. You know what that means. That day was the starting of angel mating season. All angels would wake up with their spirits under control. Tyson as well woke up with red eyes and leather clothes. (LKA:*preventing fans from charging into the scene*) He got up and admires his look at his mirror. He smirks and practices his seductive walk before leaving. Hataro was outside his door standing seductively. Since he was also a phoenix, he wore silk which was almost transparent. His pose was also seductive. He made his move on Tyson and started to kiss his neck. Tyson moaned in pleasure when one by one angel came to have their turn on him. Kai came and Tyson practically jumped on him. (LKA: Remember Dailera likes Flamzero.)  
  
Tyson and Kai started to make out in front of all of the disappointed angels. Tyson was known to be the beauty of all the angels. Tyson moaned as Kai's hands roamed around his exposed stomach and to his partially thighs. Kai's hand ran to the part in between Tyson's legs, making Tyson gasp. Kai smirked and stroke that area making Tyson moan and pant. After some time, Tyson had to use Kai as a support as he couldn't stand the pleasure while standing up. Kai finally gave a long fast stroke and Tyson scream in pleasure as his essence came flowing out. Kai licked it up and whispered seductive 'Want some more? (Tyson nodded) Beg for it and call me master.'  
  
'M-master?' Tyson panted as his hands played with the fabric Kai was wearing. 'Yes?' Kai asked as he threw circles on his back, lower and lower until he reached his backside. ' Master.....argh......master.' Tyson panted. Kai smirked wider and pushed Tyson into the room and onto the bed. But before Kai did 'it' to Tyson, Tyson stopped him. He explained that the couples would have to choose who would be the boy and girl. Then the 'girl' would get pregnant with that child. 1 month later, the child would be born.  
  
Kai understood and said tt he would be the boy. Tyson agreed and they did their work.  
  
The next day...  
  
Kai was seen still sleeping with cum on his stomach. He was the moment he had with Tyson last night. Suddenly, he felt a jerk in his arms. He crack one open and saw that Tyson was trying to snuggle into his chest. He smiled. Tyson suddenly ran out of his arms and to the bathroom. Vomiting and puking noises were heard from the door. Kai was concern and asked whether Tyson was alright. Tyson came out looking sick but happy. He collapses in Kai's arms, smiling.  
  
'Kai, I'm pregnant.' Tyson said weakly as he snuggled into his chest. Kai let out a cheer and hugged him closer. 'No matter how bad h was to me in the past, I still love him.' Tyson thought happily. Suddenly, he pushed Kai away and ran back into the toilet to vomit while Kai sweatdropped.  
  
Kai's POV  
  
Tyson's pregnant! I cant wait for next month to come. I hope he's alright. He went to the toilet to vomit for the 30th time today. Poor Ty. But I'll do my best to help him. Because I love him. Now I need to prevent him from getting dehydrated from vomitting.  
  
LKA: Sorry for such a short chappie but its 11pm!!  
  
Tyson:I'm pregnant?!  
  
LKA: Whatever. Read and review pls and check out Kiina, Sliverm and Rumi- chan's fics. They're great too! See ya! 


	9. Safe me and the baby

LKA:*grumbles about how irritating her brother is*  
  
Tyson:*taking care of the child*  
  
A friend: Let the story begin!-_-  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Tyson stayed in Kai's room for the rest of the pregnancy. Emerald knew about it and started to fume up. He knew there were two ways. One is getting Tyson into a miscarriage or turning part of the baby which has Kai's blood into his blood. But he needed Kai to be out of the way before the transformation. He asked Akito whether he could get Kai to go back to the bladebreakers for a while to see how things were going.  
  
Kai got message that he has to go back to check on the teammates. But he didn't want to leave Tyson. Another 2 more weeks till birth. Tyson looked at the worried expression on Kai's face. He sighed and went to him. Kai looked at him with a 'I don't want to go back but stay with you' look. Tyson smiled and told him that nothing would happen and he and the baby would be alright. Kai was still worried because of Emerald. Tyson continued to say that he would be alright and it was only 4hours of separation.  
  
Kai finally went back but not without a passionate kiss which made a camouflaged Emerald extremely jealous. After Kai left, Tyson went back to his own room. 'Long time no see.' He smiled and looked at his tummy. It was bigger and rounder. He lied on his bed carefully and looked out of the window. He suddenly felt a strong source of magic in the room.'That means......' He looked behind him and saw Emerald with his henchmen. 'What are you doing here?' Tyson asked softly. Emerald smirked and ordered his henchmen to hold Tyson still. Tyson struggled in vain.  
  
Emerald's smirk grew wider and went into the bed and slowly used his index finger to touch his lips. It soon went lower to his chest till it reached his tummy. 'Poor little baby. Guess like it wouldn't be Kai's baby after all.' 'What do you mean?!' Tyson whispered. Emerald laughed. 'Have you forgotten the royalty could change other people's children into theirs?' Tyson gasped. Suddenly he felt a ripping pain on his stomach. He screamed as he saw Emerald's hands entering the womb. 'Kai! Help me!' Tyson thought before blacking out.  
  
Kai's POV...  
  
I was back and still worried about Tyson's safety. The rest were all partying for my return. Then suddenly, a faint 'Kai! Help me!' floated into my head. Tyson! I told them I'll be back later then ran out and then changed into my angel form and flew to the tower. I suddenly saw an image of Emerald having his hands in Tyson's tummy. Oh shit!!! I ran to Tyson's room and slammed open the door.  
  
Tyson's POV.......  
  
I could feel Emerald's hand roaming my womb, trying to find the baby. He just found it when the door slammed opened. The hands were out and I slowly opened my eyes. Kai had fought off the henchmen and pushed Emerald out of the room. He turned and ran to me. Luckily there weren't any blood but I could still fill the unbearable pain in my womb. Thank goodness Kai came in time.  
  
Too weak to move, I fell asleep on Kai's lap.  
  
Kai's POV.....  
  
That Idiot Emerald was trying to get to our child. Cant he just accept the fact that Tyson's my husband now. Tyson fell asleep soundly on my lap. I smiled. He's so sweet and innocent when he's asleep. I gently brushed my lips against Tyson's soft pink lips. ' Don't worry. I'll make sure that this child comes in safe and sound, koi.' At that, I fell asleep next to him while hugging him.  
  
Emerald saw that he failed and growled. 'Don't be so sure Kai. That baby and Tyson will be mine. One way or another.' At this, he walked away with a dead bird on the garden's floor.  
  
LKA: Yes its short but pls review.  
  
Tyson: C'mon. Say mama!  
  
Child:mapa! MAPA!!!  
  
Tyson :^_^U isn't he cute!!!  
  
LKA: ya! Pls review thanx! 


	10. Birth of an angel

LKA: I want to say that the birth of the angel is in this chapter.  
  
Tyson:*bringing out a chibi kai who is smiling* doesn't he look so like his father?  
  
LKA: Well, except for that crabby attitude.  
  
Kai:HEY! Who are you calling crabby?!  
  
LKA:You duh!  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Tyson and Kai were nervous. Tomorrow's the big day till the birth of the baby. Kai still have to go to do his duty. Tyson didn't blame him. No one can stop their duty or they'll die. Kai was still worried though. Not only for Tyson and the baby, but Ray kept showing him a sense of affection in his look when ever he looked at him. Kai told Tyson about it. Tyson told him not to worry but carry on with the duty.  
  
Kai left reluctantly back to the team. This day was going to be different. Very different. Kai was back in his human form and was training the team like mad. Kai made them run laps around the apartment. He saw Rei ran past him and winked at him seductively. Kai rolled his eyes when he wasn't looking and started to talk to Dranzer.  
  
/Dranzer?/  
  
//Yes master?/  
  
/How's Tyson doing/  
  
//Ok but still having cramps.//  
  
/That's good but I'm still worried./  
  
//That the child would come without you there?//  
  
/No. I'm afraid that Emerald would come again. Remember the incident?/  
  
//Come on. Emerald hasn't been seen with Tyson, except for angel's sessions when he gives him that loving look.//  
  
/The idiot just want to die doesn't he?/  
  
//He's the prince. He wants Tyson so he.....//  
  
/Only if Tyson found someone who he loves./  
  
// Kai, everyone's waiting.//  
  
/Ooops!/  
  
Kai looked up and saw the rest panting on the ground except Rei. Rei caught Kai's eyes and started to walk to him in a seductive way. Swaying his hips back and forth. Kai admitted it was a nice walk but Tyson's walk was still the best. When Rei was 2 foot away from him, he stood up and told them training was done and walked back into the house.  
  
In his room, he concentrated and saw an image of Tyson resting in his bed panting. According to Dranzer, it was caused by the cramps. Kai couldn't help feeling helpless. A sudden knock on the door interrupted Kai very worried and irritated. He walked to the door and opened it. Rei walked in and hugged Kai. Kai was caught off guard making him gasped. Rei took the opportunity and kissed Kai while locking the door. Kai pushed him away but Rei came back this time his hands went under his shirt. Kai shoved him away and ran out of the room.  
  
Tyson panted and suddenly, he had to scream because it was too painful. Emerald walked into the room with the nursing angels there. Emerald laid Tyson's head on his lap while comforting him. Slowly the baby came out. The nursing angels brought the baby to the nursing room while Emerald healed Tyson. Tyson was so blinded by pain that he fainted. After the healing, Emerald hugged Tyson like there was no tomorrow. Emerald was hurt when he heard Tyson muttered Kai's name. He cried. Why? Why must he fall in love with a person who treated him so badly in the past? What did Kai do to deserve Tyson? Emerald didn't care. Even without the child, he would still have Tyson. He gently brush his lips onto Tyson's soft sakura pink lips. Then he carried him back to Emerald's room.  
  
LKA: Done!  
  
Tyson:*sleeping with the the child*  
  
LKA: SO KAWAII!!!!! Oh I need your help. Can you help me name the child? Please? I have no idea wat to name him. Thanx and review pls! 


	11. Yuki and the news

LKA: I decided to name the child Yuki.  
  
Yuki: Hi! I'm Yuki. I'm five. Wanna play?  
  
Tyson: Later dear, let the readers read first.  
  
Yuki:*showing Tyson teary eyes* B-b-but I WANNA PLAY WITH THEM?!!!!!*starts crying until Kai scooped him up*  
  
Kai: I'll play with you, as long as I can get away from this woman and be with my son.  
  
Yuki: YAY!!Daddy and mummy are the best!!!  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Kai flew back to the tower and found out the baby was already born! The worst part was Tyson was being taken away to Emerald's room. Kai wasn't allowed there but he was allowed to see the baby. Kai reluctantly went to see the baby. The nursing angels let Kai carry the child. The child was like any other child but has tiny wings size of the last finger on your hand. He opened his eyes revealing foxy brown eyes which were exactly like Kai's. The baby giggled and snuggled closer to Kai. Kai chuckled. The baby was so like his mate, Tyson.  
  
The baby yawned and stared at him as if waiting for something to happen. Kai thought about something and took out a necklace with a locket on it. Kai opened the locket and revealed a photo of Tyson and Kai smiling while hugging each other. The baby giggled and tried to snatch the locket but Kai playfully pull it out of his reach.  
  
The baby pouted cutely while showing Kai his best puppy dog eyes. 'The baby has bad influence from Tyson.' Kai thought while sweatdropping. He leaned in a pecked his forehead. Kai pulled back and chuckled again when the baby's face turned as red as Kai's silk sheets. 'Really. Even if he looks like me, he still acts like Tyson.' Kai smiled as the baby tried to hide his blush in Kai's leather clothes but failed miserably.  
  
Then, the nursing angel gave him a milk bottle. Kai fed him and thank god that the baby had his manners and appetite of eating or drinking. Kai was thinking about a name for the baby. He decided to call him Yuki. Yuki was a boy's name who has a gentle character. Yuki reminded him a lot about Tyson. Suddenly, the bottle jerked and Kai looked up. He nearly dropped Yuki. Tyson was standing there, smiling. 'What? Have I grown two heads or something?' Tyson laughed at the look on Kai's face. The baby looked at Tyson and smiled. He tried to reach out to Tyson. Tyson giggled and carried Yuki. Yuki looked at his mother's eyes and giggled. Then he started to hop in mid air. Both Tyson and Kai sweatdrop.  
  
'Erm........thats nice.' Tyson said as the hyper baby was still bouncing up and down in his arms. Kai stood up and hugged Tyson. 'Yup. Just like you.' Then, Kai started kissing Tyson's neck making him moan. Tyson stopped him when he wandered into his pants. 'Kai, I don't want to be blamed if the baby has a corrupted mind!' Tyson whispered when he saw the baby looking at them with big kawaii eyes.  
  
That night, Kai and Tyson slept in Tyson's room. Yuki was left in the nursery. As Kai fell asleep, Tyson tried to remember what happened before he went to see Yuki.  
  
Flashback......  
  
Tyson opened his eyes and saw Emerald's face. He shot up and backed away from him. Emerald looked at him concerned. Tyson slid down the emerald wall as Emerald walked to him. 'You haven't told him, have you?' Emerald whispered into his ear. 'Told him what?' Tyson whispered back. 'The dragon ceremony.' Tyson froze. He totally forgot. Since royalty is now the dragons, dragon ceremonies will be held. The royalty would choose the dragons which are worthy and like the mating ceremony, mate with them. Since Emerald still loves him, Tyson knew he would most likely be the one who would be mated. But if the dragons don't come, the next day, they would die.  
  
'Kai wouldn't help you out of this one Tyson.' Emerald whispered as he kissed his neck. ' And you are the first name on the list.' He said and got off him. He opened the door. 'Don't be late and lets see if Kai could help you this time.' He pushed himout with his hand lingering Tyson's butt.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Tyson closed his eyes and snuggled into Kai's embrace. This time, Kai couldn't help him.  
  
LKA: DONE!!  
  
Yuki: Can I play with them now?  
  
LKA: SURE! Read and review. Thanx! 


	12. Visit and Betrayal

LKA:Thanks Angevar for the presents for little Yuki.^_^  
  
Yuki: *starry eyes* Thank you. Can we play again?*puppy dog eyes* please?  
  
Kai: *scoop him up* Let them read the story first or this woman will kill me.  
  
Yuki: ok! *shows a very kawaii face* Enjoy!^_______^  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Tyson was given permission to visit the bladebreakers with Kai. Yuki had grown a lot from the past few weeks. He looked exactly like Kai and so was his manners and appetite for food. But his character was like Tyson. They were supposed to be there to be their guardians, again. Kai was trying to find the suitable clothes for little Yuki. Tyson was still wondering of how to tell Kai about the ceremony coming in 4 months time. His thoughts were interrupted when Yuki pulled his silky pants, wanting to be carried.  
  
Kai went to bedroom to pack while Tyson waited for him in his room. Yuki noticed his mother's troubled look and mistook it for a sad one. 'Mummy, why are you sad?' asked Yuki, concerned. When Tyson turned to face his son, crystal like tears flew into the air as he turned. 'Mummy, you're crying.' Yuki said, trying to wipe his tears with his silky sleeve. Tyson shook his head and said nothing was wrong but the whole conversation was heard by Kai who had his hand on the knob of the diamond door.  
  
'WE'RE BACK!!!' Tyson, trying to sound like what the team knew him as, called while Yuki had to cover his poor suffering ears from the call. 'Sorry sweetie.' Tyson whispered and kissed him before Rei came to see who was there. Yuki looked at his father's face to see an annoyed expression written all over his face. When Max came, poor Yuki was nearly suffocated by his tight hug which made Kai snatched him away from Max. Yuki hugged Kai liked he was a life line which made Rei jealous. Max and Tyson went to talk bringing Yuki along, Kenny went to update their blades and Rei and Kai were left to talk.  
  
Max and Tyson's room.........  
  
'So Kai's an angel and now his your husband.' Max said as he played with little Yuki. 'Yeah....I know things are happening so fast but........' Tyson said while looking out of the window. 'Tyson! It's fast. And now you have his child. Who knows? Maybe Kai would cheat on you again!' Max yelled making Yuki burst into tears thinking this was his entire fault. Tyson ran to Yuki but was blocked by Max. 'Tyson, I'm not going to let you suffer again. I can't bear to see you cry again or get broken again. This is all Kai's fault! Since this child is part of him, I wouldn't let you have him back!' Max pushed Tyson away and ran away with a crying Yuki in his arms.  
  
Rei and Kai's conversation, in Kai's living room.......  
  
'Don't you know how much I love you?!' Rei shouted at Kai who was sitting down on the couch, looking as if nothing has happened. Rei couldn't take it anymore. He pounced on Kai and started to kiss and suck his lips and neck. Kai pushed him away but Rei recovered fast and managed to unzip his pants and pulled out his erection and started to pump it. Kai tried to push him off but Rei was the dominant one.  
  
Just then, Kai heard footsteps and crying. 'Yuki!' Kai thought and tried to push Rei off him but failed miserably. The next thing was he saw Max carrying Yuki and giving him a disgusted look. 'Wow Kai. Are you such a slut? Go on! Hurt Tyson again! You don't even care about anyone!' Max screamed. Yuki cried louder. Kai kicked Rei off and did his pants and rushed after Max. Max was knocked aside and Kai comforted Yuki. Yuki eventually fell asleep.  
  
Max got up and had a glimpse at the staircase. Tyson was standing there looking stunned and hurt. He saw him ran away before anyone could notice him. 'Tyson......' Max thought and stood up and walked away.  
  
That night.......  
  
Tyson was sitting on the bed while Kai was washing up. Yuki was sleeping with Kenny since Max and Rei cant be trusted. Kai came out of the bathroom in robes and went over to Tyson and hugged him. Tyson slapped his arms away and backed away. He had crystal tears in his eyes again. Kai knew why Tyson was like this because he read his mind. 'Tyson this was all a mistake. I......' Kai began but Tyson cut him off. 'Mistake? I saw it with my own two eyes Kai! I cant believe this! I love you and gave you everything yet you used it as if it was nothing! I hate you!' Tyson turned away and sobbed his sorrows away. Kai felt his heart shattered into a million pieces. Kai couldn't take this anymore. He pulled Tyson towards him and kissed him passionately, hungrily but gently, lovingly but lustful at the same time.  
  
Tyson cried when Kai ended the kiss. He hugged Kai closer. 'I don't want to lose you! Please!' he cried and Kai hugged him. 'I'll never leave you or Yuki and I'll always love you. I promised.' Kai kissed Tyson and they went to bed with Tyson still in Kai's arms.  
  
LKA: DONE!!!  
  
Yuki: *looking at the cool-looking broomstick* Wow! Neat!  
  
LKA: Review please while I save Yuki from dying here! See ya! 


	13. Fever and Surprises!

LKA: I INSPIRED ANOTHER READER!!!^_^  
  
Yuki: That's Rumi-chan! Read it and it is really good too!!  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Tyson suddenly stopped eating and spent most of his time at the balcony or the room. Dailera knew what was happening. The dragon ceremony may be 4 months away but the effects of not being there is taking place. Tyson's eyes stopped shining the sparkles. He slowly stopped talking. Kai heard about the effects from Flamzero and tried to help Tyson, along with little Yuki.  
  
Dailera and Flamzero had to split bodies to help. Tyson now followed either Kai or Yuki around. Kai found it embarrassing to have someone waiting for him after using the bathroom. Yuki loved his mother's company. He always asked about their past and what was it like. Tyson would only laughed and tried to change the subject with toys.  
  
Kai was getting pretty worried but Dailera explained that it would only last for 2 weeks. That means 1 more day! Tyson stayed in bed for the whole day resting. He had a very high fever. Kai and Yuki were always at his bed side. Finally, it was night time. Yuki slept on the couch in their room. Tyson slept peacefully. Kai caressed his hand across his smooth cheeks. He smiled as memories came back to him.  
  
Flashback........  
  
A three years old Kai was in bed. This happened many times. His small body was always weak against illness. Two years old Tyson would always be there to make him feel better and put cold towels on his head.. Tyson didn't even care about his health. Once, he caught a cold from Kai but still was there until Kai was completely recovered.  
  
One day, the fever kept getting worse and worse. Tyson set Kai's head on his lap and kissed him. Kai was too shocked to react. When Tyson leaned back, Kai was begging for more. The fever went down tremendously. All thanks to Tyson.  
  
End of Flashback....  
  
Kai's lips were on Tyson's, kissing him passionately. He hugged him closer. Tyson's eyes opened slowly and responded to the kiss. They were about to take this further when their little Yuki was staring at them with big foxy brown eyes. Tyson laughed while Kai blushed. Kai carried him to Kenny's room before going back to Tyson for his 'workout'.  
  
The next day.......  
  
'Kai?' Tyson asked Kai. 'Yes?' Kai asked looking at his beautiful husband. He was wearing silk shirt and leather pants which can course at least 80 people to drool. 'I have a surprise for you at night. Don't be late.' At that Tyson walked away.  
  
At night......  
  
Kai walked into the room to find a Tyson who was wearing a Chinese dress on the bed. Kai couldn't take it anymore. He pounced on Tyson and started to make out with him. Tyson stopped him and whispered 'Do you know what day it is?' Kai thought about it. 7th January was............ Tyson sighed. 'It was the day we first met.' Kai remembered and smiled. 'And I'm glad I met you!' then started to make out with him again.  
  
LKA: I'm tired so I'll stop here. Good night! 


	14. Memories and Songs

LKA: Oh this chapter should be a bit boring. *frowns a bit*  
  
Yuki: Rumi-chan jie jie! Can you please give me the plushies?*puppy dog eyes*  
  
LKA: Just read the story.-_-U  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Kai and Tyson were woken up by a bouncing Yuki who was giggling non-stop. Tyson caught him and brought him back to bed (Tyson and Kai's bed). It was 3.30am only. Yuki immediately fell asleep in Tyson's arms. Tyson giggled. Now it felt like he was sleeping with two Kais. Kai silenced Tyson by kissing him. 'Sssh. Yuki might wake up.' Kai mentally talked to Tyson while packing Yuki. Tyson smiled and mentally said sorry before heading back to sleep.  
  
But Kai didn't head back to sleep. He slipped out of bed so not to wake the two people he loved. He went to the table and on the night light. He opened a leather book with Dranzer's picture on it. It was his journal. He flipped a few pages and read about his childhood. Especially his childhood with Tyson. He flipped to a page with a 2 years old Kai holding a 1 year old Tyson in his arms, smiling. Kai couldn't help but smile at how cute Tyson was when he was a baby. He was adorable. He had big midnight blue eyes and pacifier in his mouth. He wore a dragon design baby suit. Who would thought that an adorable one would grew up to be a beautiful one? He fingered Tyson's baby face.  
  
///Wow. Tyson sure is cute!///  
  
/Yes Flamzero. So unfortunate I had to leave when I was four./  
  
///To the abbey? With that idiot Boris. You were bullied there and you grew cold because that right?///  
  
/Yeah. I thought if I was colder I wouldn't be bullied again. It was right but it hurt so many people./  
  
///Like Tyson.///  
  
/Yeah./  
  
///But Tyson was forgiving. Always giving people chances. Never losing hope on them.///  
  
/Yes, that's what I like about him. I started to develop a crush on him and then it turned into love./  
  
///Hey! Isnt it your sixteen birthday tomorrow?///  
  
/Yeah. Cant believe after I met Tyson for the first time, it was my birthday./  
  
///You know what they say. Sweet Sixteen.///  
  
/Ok but....../  
  
///Is it THAT incident?///  
  
/Yeah. I think I'll listen to a song to brighten myself up. Good night Flamzero./  
  
///Night Kai.///  
  
Kai put a 'Hilary Duff' CD in his discman and played the song.  
  
Today I'm gonna ride away  
  
And feel the sun throughout my hair  
  
Finally free to be who I wanna be  
  
Who that is I don't really care  
  
'Cuz I've got friends who love me  
  
Blue skies are above me  
  
My blonde hair is everywhere  
  
Chorus:  
  
Sweet sixteen  
  
Gonna spread my wings  
  
Sweet sixteen  
  
It's my chance to shine  
  
Sweet sixteen  
  
It's my chance to shine  
  
Sweet sixteen  
  
Discovering  
  
Sweet sixteen  
  
So much more to life  
  
Sweet sixteen  
  
Drivn' down to the club where we go to dance  
  
Radio is blastin' and the top is down  
  
There aint nothin' in my way  
  
'Cept the traffic of L.A.  
  
And I've got friends who love me  
  
Bright stars shine above me  
  
My blonde hair is everywhere  
  
Chorus  
  
Mamma loves me and a sister who shows ma, and daddy always there  
  
Chorus  
  
I wanna know what it feels like  
  
I need to see it from the inside  
  
I can taste a bit of what I will find  
  
So much more to life  
  
Sweet sixteen  
  
Kai repeated the song to forget the awful memories. This CD was one of his favorites. Only Tyson knew about it. Even a tiny scratch would make Kai go after you. He continued to flip a few pages and saw a photo where the bladebreakers won the championships. He saw Max putting his arms around Tyson and if you look closer, you could see Tyson blushing a little. Kai frowned a bit and suddenly, he felt a tiny tug and two hands on his shoulder. He turned and saw Tyson massaging his shoulders and little sleepy Yuki tugging his pants while pulling his wings to keep himself awake. (Imagine a chibi kai who is sleepy and have wings behind his back. KAWAII!!!^^)  
  
Kai leaned back into Tyson's arms and was rewarded with a kiss and a happy birthday. Then a 'THUMP!' was heard and they saw a sleeping Yuki at Kai's feet. Tyson and Kai sweatdropped. 'Guess like he was too tired.' Tyson said and carried Yuki and peck his forehead. 'Why was he up?' Kai asked. 'No idea. He just woke me up and said something like you're crying but I guess he lied.' Tyson said while getting a chair to sit next to Kai. He then spotted a discman and his face turned into a worried one. 'You're getting the memories back again aren't you?' Kai's hair covered his eyes so Tyson couldn't read his face expression. He tilted it up and show his beloved shredding silvery tears.  
  
'I just cant forget my mother and father dying in front of me as my grandfather killed them. It just keep coming back when its my birthday. Since they died on my birthday.' He laid his head on Tyson's lap and cried softly while Tyson caressed his hand over Kai's head. Then he sang:  
  
You are like the fast wind  
  
That breeze across the surface of the ocean  
  
And all the dreams you have are always taken care of  
  
For instance the rays of the sun  
  
And now as I see you  
  
Your back is turned to me but you are reaching  
  
Pointing towards the future both your wings are broken  
  
So why do you hide on your prey  
  
Some dream  
  
Let me wipe away your tears  
  
Some dream  
  
Let me hold you in my arms  
  
Some dream  
  
Let me comfort you because I want to see you in your glory  
  
I'll give you  
  
I'll give you  
  
If you put your head down  
  
All the dreams that you dream will live on  
  
I'll give you  
  
I'll give you  
  
If you hold on what it's true now  
  
Than your love will return back to you  
  
I'll give you  
  
My love, love and past  
  
Tyson stop singing when Kai lifted his head up. His foxy brown eyes burned into Tyson's midnight blue eyes. They were about to kiss when..'AAH!! Mummy and daddy getting all mushy again.' Yuki whispered as he hold a video camera which Kai recognized it as his own. 'Yuki! Come back here!' Kai said. Yuki refused and ran to the door. 'Or I wouldn't give you this two plushies.' Kai hold out a Toy 'R' Us bag with a dragoon and Dranzer plushies. Yuki threw the camera onto the bed and ran to Kai and tried to get the plushies. When Kai played a bit of hide and seek with him, Yuki ran after his father. Tyson smiled. Finally. The old Kai whom he knew when he was little was back.  
  
He then saw an exhausted Kai and Yuki on the bed. It was 4am now. Tyson chuckled and walked to them and gave them both kisses. Kai whimpered as he waned more and so did Yuki. 'Like father like son.' Tyson said and headed back to bed. Kai grabbed him and held him closer to him. Yuki crawled onto Tyson and planted kisses on his face. 'Look Kai. Yuki now got your habits!' Tyson whined as Kai's hands wondered all over his chest. 'Hey. I'm the birthday boy today so you better get me something nice. ' Like what?' 'You know.' Tyson thought for a while then exclaimed 'Kai!' and threw a pillow at him.  
  
LKA: Done! Next chapter is Kai's birthday.  
  
Yuki: *throws balloon and plushies* YAY!!! Daddy's birthday is here!!!^_^ 


	15. Rape and worse

LKA: It's time to PARTY!!!!  
  
Kai: It's just a birthday.  
  
Tyson: Just go with the flow Kai.  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Kai felt small lips kissing his face at every inch. He opened his eyes and saw Yuki in his angel form on him. 'Happy birthday papa!' he say in a sing song way. Kai smiled and stood up to wash up. He wore the usual clothing (in the G-rev). He picked up a hyper Yuki and walked out of the room. Yuki switched back to his human form when they were about to reach the living room. Yuki went straight to the television to watch Matrix Revolution.  
  
'Where's Ty-koi?' Kai wondered and accidentally bumped into a raven hair boy. 'Sorry Rei.' Kai said without looking at him and rushed off to find Tyson. Rei touched his chest and blushed. 'I just touch him. I JUST TOUCH HIM!!!!!!' He thought happily and joined Yuki at the television. Kai wondered through his hallway and still couldn't find Tyson. 'Looking for Tyson?' Kai turned and saw Max in a dark green turtleneck with dark blue jeans. 'You know where he is?' Kai asked and tried not to strangle Max who was giving him a 'you hurt Tyson again didn't you' look.  
  
'He's your husband. How would I know where he is?' Max said sarcastically. Kai groaned angrily and walked away. Max watched him go and went back into his room. He sighed. He only treated Kai like that is because he like Tyson. Ever since Max saw him in his angel form, he found out how beautiful he was and couldn't help but drool. Tyson would look at him with sparkly blue eyes and smile warmly. Oh how he would love to just hold him and leave it like that forever and ever.  
  
Meanwhile.........  
  
Tyson was shopping with a close friend. Can you guess? Hataro! He now has a baby girl called Kisa. His mate was a falcon named Hans. Tyson knew Hans as a brother to him. Kisa was also born on the same day as Yuki was too. Kisa had Hataro's red eyes but his hair and character is just like Hans. Tyson and Hataro were looking for presents for Kai. Tyson bought Kai a new watch. Hataro smiled and said that Tyson had good taste. The watch was very expensive.  
  
Hataro looked at Tyson for a while and smiled. 'Seems like Kai has been using and taking care of you quite nicely than before hasn't he?' Hataro asked. Tyson tilted his head slightly and found a very big hickey on his neck. 'I want to murder that mate of mine!!!' Tyson exclaimed.  
  
'Remember! It's his birthday!' Hataro said. Tyson sighed and drank his coffee. 'Have you planned it out already?' Hataro asked. Tyson smirked. 'Yup. All planned out!' He said. 'I need your tips first. Will you help me please Hataro?' Tyson said with his hands together. Hataro agreed and went with him the dressing room. Tyson came out totally in leather which can show off almost every part of his body. He even struck a very very (100 veries) seductive pose which left the nearby girls and boys, including Hataro, drooling. One of the boys was daring enough to come up to him to kiss him and hands rubbing his thighs. Suddenly, Tyson and Hataro froze. This boy looked very familiar. He moved back and saw Emerald in his human form.  
  
'Hello.' Emerald smiled and pushed Tyson into a fitting room and locked it. He made that room soundproof so that no one could hear him. Hataro was then teleported to the red square which was very far away. Tyson screamed for help as Emerald stripped him and started kissing him. 1 hour later, Emerald left the fitting room, smirking. 5 minutes later, Tyson came out in his normal clothes. Emerald had raped him. He staggered home, looking broken.  
  
At night.......  
  
Tyson, much to Kai's disappointment, didn't come down to eat dinner after the cake. Kai was worried. Tyson looked happy when he gave Kai his present but something about his eyes was wrong. They look so......broken. Yuki was left in Kenny's care, since he still doesn't trust Max and especially Rei, while he went up to his room to see Tyson. The sight could make a woman faint. Tyson was on the bed but he looked so broken and he keeps going to the bathroom to vomit. Just like what happened when he was pregnant.  
  
'Tyson, what's wrong?' Kai asked as he rushed to him and hugged him. Tyson started to squirm madly while whimpering. 'I feel so dirty! Just leave me alone!' Tyson whimpered as he cried. Kai suddenly saw marks, teeth marks to be exact, all over Tyson's body. 'What happen to Tyson?' Kai wondered. 'Tyson, talk to me!' Kai exclaimed but Tyson just continued to whimper while pushing Kai away.  
  
/Who did this to him?/  
  
//Master, what's wrong?//  
  
/Dranzer, get Dragoon to explain what's wrong with Ty-Koi!/  
  
*Tyson's been raped*  
  
/Who is the bastard who did this to him?!/  
  
*Emerald. But worse, now Tyson's pregnant with his child.*  
  
/WHAT?!/  
  
*Tyson thinks that you'll disown him and now he feels very dirty. That's why he's acting like this.*  
  
/But he looked fine when he came back./  
  
*He didn't want to let you guys get worried since it's your birthday. Tyson is now acting like this because he found out that he's pregnant.*  
  
/ I would never disown Tyson. I'll make sure Emerald dies in a slow and painful death!/  
  
Tyson looked like he would rather die than stay in Kai's arms. Kai hugged him closer. 'I'll never disown you. But Emerald is going to die big time!' he promised to Tyson who finally fell asleep. 'How could everything bad happen on Tyson? I feel like I couldn't even help him. I'll do my best to help you through this period. Forever. No matter how hard it is.' Kai mentally said before kissing him.  
  
Emerald smirked. Tyson's now pregnant with his child. Excellent. He doesn't have to go to the ceremony anymore since he has part of royal blood in him now. 'Poor Kai. Lets see how his going to help Tyson.' Emerald smiled while playing with his ponytail. 'Emerald.' Emerald turned and bowed in respect to Akito. 'Yes Father?' 'The dragon ceremony is 4 months away. Now Tyson's out of your list, who would you want to mate with?' Akito asked. 'There are still 2 more. They can wait since I don't have interest with them.' Emerald said. 'Your interest is on Tyson and the child isn't it? Make sure it comes in perfectly.' Akito said and then walked away. 'Yes father.' Emerald stood up and walked away smirking.  
  
LKA: DONE!!!^_^  
  
Yuki: You evil lady! Why did you make Emerald rape Mummy?  
  
LKA: Makes things more interesting. Review please! Bye! And sorry for not updating yesterday. I fell asleep while waiting to use the computer. Bye! 


	16. Royal birth

LKA: Ok ok I got my story here!  
  
Kai: Cant I just kill the baby?  
  
LKA: He can be Yuki's half sister or brother.  
  
Kai: DARN IT!!!  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Tyson stayed in bed. He kept breaking into hysterics. He looked like a broken doll. He would wince every time someone called him or touch him. He finally reached a stage where he couldn't talk anymore. Too afraid to talk. Too afraid to go out anymore. His world filled with darkness. His heart filled with joy and laughter dying. Eyes stop sparkling. Not wanting to share a bed with Kai anymore. Not wanting to see or play with Yuki anymore. Pushing away Yuki and told him not to come near him because he was dirty by writing on a piece of paper.  
  
He was too scared dream, too scared to see anyone. Even when Yuki came in crying, saying how much he missed his 'real' mummy, Tyson looked at him, with blank eyes, doing nothing. He now sleeps in the guest room next to Kenny's room. His body became too weak and so he transform into Dragoon but only cuter and smaller. The size was like a new born baby. Finally, he ran away. Kai ran out to look for him. He found him 2 days later at the forest near the red square, hiding in a bush. Eyes so empty that you thought he was dead.  
  
Kai wanted to carry him but only received a bite from him. The sharp teeth sank deep down into Kai's hand making warm crimson liquid to flow out of the opening. But Kai bear with it. Kai knew it would be difficult and he promised that no matter how hard it was, he would help him.  
  
'You're scared, aren't you, Tyson? You think that you were used by another and now marked by another, I'll feel bad. Regretting. Thinking of how useless you are. Starting to dislike, no, hate you. Wanting to leave you. Then, you start thinking of how pathetic you were. Scared to let others know and wanting to solve it by yourself. But you can't. You can't solve it on your own. You need someone to help you.  
  
Hoping, wishing that it wouldn't worry us or hurt us, you try and try. But kept failing, thinking that you're more pathetic then you thought. Regretting. Not wanting to see a sad, worried, crying face, you want to solve it by yourself. Because, the worst fear that one would ever had is for someone they love to get hurt, to dislike them. Right?' Kai said.  
  
POOP!!!!!  
  
Tyson appeared naked while rubbing Kai's injured hand. Bringing it up to his face as he cried. Kai felt tears threatening to come and hold them back. He took off his long sleeved jacket and put it over Tyson. Tyson hugged his middle while shivering non-stop. It was still cold in Russia. Kai carried him in a new bride style and flew him back to his mansion in his angel form. Tyson was warmed up near the fireplace. At least when he opened his eyes, sparkles were there again. Like the last time, he followed Kai everywhere. Once, when everyone weren't there, Kai dropped his mask and hugged Tyson and saying how cute he was. (Ok ok. It's not Kai-like but he dropped his mask remember?)  
  
Tyson's stomach grew a bit bigger a few days later. Kai noticed it but he knew that now wasn't the time since he was helping Tyson to get back on track. Tyson started to speak and smile. He even started to play with little Yuki. When Tyson couldn't hide it anymore, Kai brought him back to the tower to have him taken care off. Yuki followed Kai because Yuki might get into trouble.  
  
At night..........  
  
Tyson was dressed in a silky nightie and was peacefully asleep. The wind blew at his little body. Suddenly, he was covered by a tall shadow but he didn't wake up. A gentle hand stroked his cheek which Tyson leaned into its touch. It traveled slowly around his body to his womb. The intruders smiled and strip himself into his boxers and went into bed with him. He kissed and suck on Tyson's neck, making him moan as pleasure was coming to his neck. Emerald smiled and kissed him on the lips passionately before leaving the room, satisfied.  
  
The next day.......  
  
Tyson got a message from Dranzer that Kai couldn't come to visit him because there's a match the team have to take part in. Tyson told Dranzer that it was ok and wish the team luck in the up coming match. Tyson walked out of his room to visit Kisa. He sweatdropped tremendously when he saw how hyper Kisa was. She liked anything that can bounce or be bounced on. She always asked Hans or Hataro whether she can have sugar or play.  
  
Tyson went back to his room, only to find Emerald in the room, putting cherry blossoms in a crystal-made vase. Tyson may be angry of Emerald but cherry blossoms made him forget about his anger towards him. Cherry blossoms were his favorites. Emerald suddenly felt a cooling sensation behind him. He turned and saw Tyson at the door, smiling warmly at the cherry blossoms. 'I got these for you. Thought you might like them.' Emerald said, calmly as Tyson walked over to touch the cherry blossoms.  
  
'Yeah, I do.'Tyson said as he smiled the blossoms. 'Since he has part of my blood in him, he could be easily seduced by me.' Emerald thought while mentally smirking. He acted fast. He was soon behind Tyson with his arms around him. His left arm on his neck, tilting it upwards gently and his right arm was near his erection. 'Ty, you're making me go nuts just by looking at you. Do you know that?' Emerald whispered as he grinded his hips with Tyson's, making him moan loudly. 'You don't hate me do you? You were grateful for my help last time.' Emerald said while he licked his cheek to his neck, sending shudders throughout Tyson's body.  
  
Tyson knew it was true. When Kai was abusive towards him last time, he was there to help him. He actually fell for him once. Now everything is going on so fast. Now he's married with a child. Gotten rape by a guy he used to love and also gotten pregnant too. The baby was due in 3 days time. Worse, he didn't hate him at all. No, he's not happy too. He's confused. Being seduced is also making the confusion worse. He pushed Emerald away. There was a huge pain coming from his stomach. He lied down on the bed in pain. He had forgotten. Royal blood usually came a few days earlier than others.  
  
The nursing angels came. A few minutes later, the baby was born. The baby had Emerald's light brown eyes. The hair color was still unknown but its character was just like Tyson. Tyson again was carried to Emerald's room to rest while the baby went to the nursery room.  
  
LKA:I'm done! See you next chapter! 


	17. Erased memories coming back

LKA: Chapter done and Yuki is my partner for the next few chapters with Crystalin. Crystalin is the baby born last chapter.  
  
Yuki and Crystalin: *growling at each other with pure hatred*  
  
LKA: *sweatdrop* Erm..ok...  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Emerald decided to name the child Crystalin. He changed Tyson into royal white robes with golden out line. He looked so innocent. Emerald stroked Tyson's cheeks with the back of his hand. Tyson was still unconscious and was going to be like that for 1 and a half days. Emerald started to cry. Tyson didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve getting rape. He didn't deserve anything bad that happened. He brought Tyson's hand to his face as he cried. 'Tyson, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done this. I'm so sorry. I did this because I love you so much. I watch you be so happy when your memories of our past were erased by my father.'Emerald started to recall memories of their past.  
  
Emerald's POV (start memories).........  
  
When I was little, if my father or grandfather were to order me to erase someone memories, I'll do it. I knew it hurt Hataro when his friends memories were erased. It was how things were at that time. So when someone were to say I was as cold as snow, maybe its true...............  
  
The first day we met was confusing. Tyson was revived and was on my lap. I was 5 years old at that time. Tyson opened his eyes and saw me. Those beautiful orbs shined sparkles like I never seen before. He blinked his eyes, not sure what was going on. He was like a lost child looking for his mummy. I found it adorable. Suddenly, Tyson looked out of the window and gasped. He ran to the window and exclaimed 'It's snowing! I knew it would snow at this time of the year. Can I ask you something, when snow melts, what will it become?' He looked at me. 'Looking down at me? Fat chance.' I thought. 'Water.' Tyson puckered up his lips and said 'Wrong! It's spring!' Spring? How can it be spring? Snow melts and becomes water. I don't understand it at all. I saw Tyson laughing cutely at my obviously confused face.  
  
That was the start of our relationship. We played, we talked and even give each other gifts. I remembered Tyson would run around the tower, laughing and teasing me that I couldn't catch him.  
  
Eventually, he found out what I was and usually, people would move away from me since I'm royalty. Tyson was different. He opened his arms to me. Welcoming me. I cried in gratitude. This is the first time I was acknowledged by someone. It was like the spring breeze melting away the winter ice around my heart. It was like a new and wonderful dream begin and I never want to leave.  
  
I finally asked Tyson whether he could be my mate when mating season. He agreed willing fully. Tyson and I went to tell my father about it. ' Tyson and I want to be mates during the next mating season.' That's when the dream ended. Glass shattered at me body. It cause a huge gush at my cheek. Luckily, Hataro was there and withstrain my father from going to Tyson. 'Tyson! Help Emerald! Stop this now Akito!!!' Hataro screamed. Tyson went to me, didn't know what to do.  
  
'HOW CAN I PASS MY SON TO YOU?!!!YOU CANT SAVE HIM, YOU JUST SIT THERE DOING NOTHING!!!YOU'RE A USELESS BOY WHO JUST THINK OF LOVE AND LUST!!!!!!AN IDIOT!!!A FOOLISH AND STUPID BASTARD!!!!!' My father screamed at Tyson.  
  
After that, no matter what I say or do, he just kept crying. He looked like a broken doll. He cried till he got terribly sick.  
  
/ Isnt it great? The only one who can save him is your powers./ My father would say.  
  
/He's begging you......./  
  
(Tyson's)//If we had never met..........//  
  
/To help him forget/  
  
//Then everything would be better.//  
  
Don't worry Tyson. Your misery will end now. I covered his face with my hand. 'Emerald, (grabbed my hand) I never regretted meeting you. I'm so happy meet you.' I was taken back. A flash of light and Tyson collapsed on the floor. I cried. I erased his memories of us falling in love. He walked away and joined the rest of the angels.  
  
End of flashback  
  
Tyson woke up and saw Emerald crying. Tyson looked at his side and saw the baby next to him. The baby grew a bit of hair and finding it as Tyson's midnight blue hair. Tyson smiled and fell back to sleep again.  
  
LKA: DONE!!!!Review pls! 


	18. Jealousy and decisions to make

LKA: Aaaaaaawwww. I made everyone feel sorry for Emerald. Good sign.  
  
Kai: WHAT DO YOU MEAN GOOD SIGN?!!!!THAT BASTARD GOT MY HUSBAND!!!!!  
  
LKA: Sure but you'll be seeing him in this chapter.  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Tyson went out of Emerald's room with Crystalin in his arms. Crystalin was looking more and more like Tyson but has light brown eyes. Tyson giggled when Crystalin snuggled into his arms. Crystalin opened his light brown eyes to meet his mother's midnight blue ones. Immediately, he started to giggle and glomped his mother making Tyson sweatdrop.  
  
'Ty-kun!!!!!!!!' Tyson froze. He knew this voice anywhere. He turned and saw to his horror a little angel who reached up to his waist. She had midnight blue eyes and blond hair. She had her wings spread out and was looking at him with a innocent grin. Her name was Tina. She may look adorable but once she get emotional, she starts to beat up anything in sight!!!  
  
'H-h-hi Tina.' Tyson said, hugging Crystalin protectively in his arms, as though Tina was about to murder him. Tina looked at Crystalin with a cute look that reads 'Oh he is so adorable that you just want to hug him and kiss him all over'. Crystalin give her a look that says 'Get away from Mummy and me all you'll be so sorry you ever came to see us'. Tina frowned at Crystalin while Crystalin gave her a nasty glare that says 'Leave or else you die'.  
  
Tina growled and said to Tyson 'He is cute but he sure is overprotective and an idiot!' After that, she walked away while Crystalin stuck his tongue out after her. Tyson was sweatdropping tremendously at the scene. Tyson decided to bring Crystalin to the gardens to play with the other kids. Crystalin fit in immediately and started playing with the other kids. Tyson only watched while smiling at how his son is doing.  
  
To Kai......  
  
Kai came back looking bored when the rest were celebrating their victory for the match. Yuki looked worried because he wanted to see how his mother was doing. Kai now is getting pretty paranoid because of all those loving looks Rei keeps giving him. He decided to visit Tyson again. He brought Yuki along with him with some cherry blossoms.  
  
When they reached there, Kai received news that the royal child has been born and he is playing in the gardens with Tyson. Kai looked at Yuki and saw pure jealousy in his eyes as he clutched onto the cherry blossoms. How dare that kid plays with mummy. I'll make him pay for this dearly. Yuki thought and ran off super speed to the gardens with Kai walking after the smoke he cost on his way.  
  
They both saw Crystalin playing with the other kids while Tyson watched him, smiling. Yuki scowled. He ran to his mother and hugged him to get his attention. 'Yuki! Kai! How was the match?' Tyson asked as he embraced and kissed both of them. When Crystalin saw Yuki and Kai hugging Tyson, he burned with jealousy. He walked towards Yuki and pushed both Kai and Yuki away from Tyson and hugged his mummy. Yuki scowled at Crystalin. There was a vicious scowling and exchange of pure jealousy and hatred between the two boys. Kai frowned at their behavior while Tyson sweatdropped.  
  
'Why don't you boys go play with the other kids while me and daddy talk for a while?' Tyson suggested. Crystalin frowned immediately. 'He's not daddy! Emerald's my daddy!' he said while Yuki showed more signs of hatred. 'This IS daddy and he will be daddy whether you like it or not. Besides, Emerald is such a loser!' Yuki growled at Crystalin. Hearing that, Crystalin decided to strangle Yuki. 'Don't you dare call my daddy a loser! Yours is!!!' 'Oh yeah?' 'Yeah!!!'  
  
Kai and Tyson watched the fight with worried looks. Kai admitted that Crystalin does look like Tyson but he sure acts a bit like Emerald. Tyson sighed and walked to the lake which was a kilometer away. He looked troubled. Kai followed him and wrapped his arms around Tyson's female-like waist. 'What's wrong, Ty-koi?' Tyson sighed and started. 'It's just now that Crystalin is born, I have a choice to make. I either stay with you and Yuki or Emerald and Crystalin. If I leave Crystalin, I'll feel bad since I'm his mother. If I leave you and Yuki, I'll feel like dying of shame. I don't know what to do. Now Yuki and Crystalin hate each other. I also cant take Crystalin away with me since he knows who his real father is.Sometimes I wish I wasn't born in this world so this would never happen.'  
  
Kai tightened his grip around Tyson's waist. 'Don't think about this kind of thoughts Ty-koi. Don't even think about commiting suicide too. No matter what, please, don't leave me.' Kai said, as he spun Tyson around to show that he was crying. Tyson kissed the tears away and they went to Kai's room to do their business while Yuki and Emerald are fighting it out.  
  
LKA: I have to end here or my brother wont stop grumbling. Yes Ravenstar, last chapter was taken from fruits basket. I love that show a lot!!! And Kai, if you burn those Tyra dolls Rumi-chan is giving out, I'll mkill you! I know where you sleep!!! Review please! 


	19. Hypnotized

LKA: I'm going to make this chapter with obstacles for Kai.  
  
Tyson: Is that's why you are making me wear a leather jacket and a mini skirt?!!!!  
  
LKA: Hey! The fans love it ok!And it 's not until next chapter!!  
  
Chapter 19  
  
There seems to be a ball in the royal palace in two weeks time. The children not allow to go. Seems like Emerald has a baby sister called Ruby who was born in the morning. Tyson and Kai were wondering where to put Yuki. Crystalin was with his real daddy. Yuki was still burning with hatred when Tyson talked about Crystalin.  
  
'Kai, what have you been teaching Yuki?' Tyson asked as Yuki took a pencil and stabbed Crystalin's name. 'I never do anything.' Kai replied as he looked at Yuki who was now tearing the name into pieces. Tyson shook his head at Yuki was got ready for the ball.  
  
The ball came and Kai was dressed in his usual leather outfit while Tyson wore the silk outfit he received from Emerald. Kai stood at a corner while the other angels went to mix with him. Tyson sat down and was sipping juice when a light tap on his shoulder alerted him. He turned and saw Emerald. Immediately, Tyson was hypnotized by Emerald's psychic magic. Emerald brought him to a room.  
  
The room was filled with crystal and in that room was a bed. On the bed, sat a little Crystalin. He looked up and saw his mother. He smiled and ran to Tyson which Tyson hugged him as a reward. Crystalin looked up at his father. 'Will mummy always be here with you and me?' in a cute kawaiii voice. 'If the spell wear off, he'll have to go back to Kai and Yuki.' Emerald said as he watched hatred rising in Crystalin's eyes.  
  
Tyson picked him up and brought him back to bed. Crystalin hugged his mother like he was a life line. Tyson comforted him. Emerald gently pushed Tyson on to the bed as he crawled onto him. He kissed and licked while Crystalin hugged and lied on his legs. After 2 hours, Tyson left the room. He was free from the spell when he left the room. 'What happened?'  
  
Sorri its short but I'm too tired to continue so good night 


	20. Sweet punishment

LKA: See, everyone wants you two to get along!  
  
Yuki: I would only get along with him if he isn't a stuck up princy!  
  
Crystalin: One more word and you'll see yourself in hell!!!!  
  
Yuki:Why you!  
  
Crystalin: Wanna fight?!  
  
*a fight between Yuki and Crystalin*  
  
LKA: *sigh* Why did I ever create them anyway?  
  
Chapter 20  
  
Tyson decided to go back to the Bladebreakers again. Yuki came along happily while enjoying the look of jealousy and hatred given by Crystalin to Kai and himself. Tyson looked a bit dazed after the ball. But he snapped out off it when he arrived back to the apartment. Kai was thank god Tyson was back so he wouldn't have to see Rei loving faces again.  
  
Max glomped on Tyson and Yuki making this time Kai jealous. Yuki went to talk to his babysitter aka Kenny while Tyson had a private moment in Kai's garden. Max followed silently behind while Rei made dinner. Tyson walked down the stairs leading to the garden. Kai was already there with Tyai. Tyai was the dog Kai had when he really little. Tyson walked to Kai and Tyai ran to Tyson and licked Tyson's face while Tyson chuckled. Kai looked at the cute scene. He walked over to calm Tyai down. Tyson laughed and got up to clean his face near the fountain. Kai wrapped his arms around his waist and whispered seductively, 'Do you want me to be Tyai this time?' Kai licked his face to his neck and started to suck the place where he could feel his pulse.' K-K-Kai.' Tyson panted as pleasure was spreading through out his body. 'What do you want Tyson? More? Stop?' Kai whispered as he kissed his cheek gently to his jaw line.  
  
'Oh Kai.' Tyson whimpered as Kai grinded his groin at his buttock. Tyson was going hard in his pants. It was really getting pretty uncomfortable. Kai gently touched Tyson's groin and silent Tyson with a forceful kiss as he screamed when he released. Kai smirked and carried Tyson bride style to his bedroom. There they did their business.  
  
1 hour later....  
  
Max and Yuki brought Tyson into the room to change. They wanted to ask the rest whether it was nice. When Tyson came out, he wore a leather shirt with a dragon on it and a mini skirt. He also had platform boots on as well. Everyone burst out laughing. Tyson was about to die of embarrassment. 'MAX!!!!Why in the name of blades would you make me wear this?!!!!' Tyson screeched at Max who covered his ears to prevent being deaf.  
  
'C'mon. At least I didn't make you wear a bra and panties.' Max smiled as he saw Tyson's face turning into a furious red that you almost mistook it as a tomato. Kai, Kenny, Yuki, Dizzi, Rei and Max laughed harder until they dropped onto the floor. Tyson sweatdropped. He walked into the room to change. When he came out, he was standing in a seductive outfit with a seductive pose making everybody nose bleed. 'That would be your punishment.' Tyson said and walked out of the room to get ready for bed.  
  
I wanna sleep now. If it is still short, tell me and I'll make it longer. Night Night 


	21. Memories of the dragon

LKA: Sorry for such a late chapter.  
  
Chapter 21  
  
Tyson surprisingly got up the earliest of all. He smiled as he found himself in the warm embrace of his husband. He turned away from Kai's sleeping figure. He got up quietly without waking Kai. He went to sit at the desk and on the lamp to its lowest but able to read some words. He opened his diary and began reading it.  
  
Memories...........  
  
Two years old Tyson was playing with the other kids. He was playing on the metal slide and was accidentally slide down when he wasn't ready. As a result, he had a huge wound on both of his knees. The other kids laughed at him as he tried to stand up but the pain was preventing him to.  
  
*Are human kids this bad? Why cant they go and help me up? Why?*  
  
Tyson cried crystallic tears when a pair of sneakers stood in front of him. He felt himself lifted up and carried by a two tone blue haired boy. Kai. 'Hey Kai!!! Why are you helping him? He's such a loser!!!' a kid in purple hair said while the other kids chanted that Tyson was such a loser and a baby since Kai had to carry him. Tyson tried to go down but Kai didn't let him. 'You're the real loser Chris! By not giving him a hand!' Kai shouted back making the kids stop laughing and froze at the icy cold tone Kai used. Tyson shivered at the tone but was comforted by Kai. Kai carried him back to the dojo to get his wound cleaned and healed.  
  
*Are you helping me for real or are you force to do it? Are you really like what I think you are or are you just like the kids who mocked me at the playground?*  
  
Tyson had a weak body when he was little. He would always get fever now and then. This happened a lot and he sometimes fainted when he's playing. He was lying on a mattress and was burning with a terribly high fever. Suddenly, someone put a cold towel on his forehead. 'Here's a cold towel to cool down your fever.' A voice said. Instantly, Tyson felt better. He heard grandpa thanking the person before he left.  
  
*Who are you? Are you a friend or foe?*  
  
Tyson played on the swings alone. Everyone didn't want to go near him. They called him names like Bluey or blue freak because of his blue hair and eyes. He would always hear the kids laughing or talking bad things about him behind his back. He cried and the sand below him went moist. 'Hahahaha! Look guys, Bluey is crying again! What a loser!' a chinese hair boy said loudly so that Tyson could hear. The other kids laughed along, not caring that it made Tyson's eyes go cloudy. Making his heart dead.  
  
*Humans are so bad. Why should angels be their guardians? I don't understand. Why?*  
  
Suddenly, Kai went up to Tyson but was hold back when the Chinese boy stopped him. 'Come on! Leave that loser alone. He deserves what he got.' The Chinese boy said before receiving a hard slap across his face from Kai. 'Will you ever stop picking on people, Rei?! I'm getting sick and tired of this!' Kai shouted and wanted to walk to Tyson but again held back by Rei and his friends. 'Hey! So what if I was picking on him? You're my boyfriend! You do exactly what I say!' Rei said and was about to kiss Kai when Kai kicked his private part, sending Rei crying in pain all the way home. Kai smirked at the sight and went back to the swings only to find the swings were deserted. 'Damn it!' Kai growled angrily while kicking the sand.  
  
*Humans are bad. Humans don't care about anything. Humans just love to hurt you and break you into pieces.*  
  
Tyson was in his angel form. His surrounding was black. His wings were broken. Snow, no, a blizzard was freezing him and withering cherry blossoms were circling around him. He shivered in the darkness as the snow started to cover him. Suddenly, Kai appeared and pick him up. Tyson felt warm and snuggled into Kai's chest making Kai chuckle.  
  
*Humans are like flame. Angels need the flame for warmth in the winter.......like now.*  
  
Then Kai went to BioVolt. Tyson was left there to be laughed at and picked at. Rei went back to China. Then he met Hataro.  
  
The memories stopped there when Kai murmured something. Tyson looked up and went back to bed, after he found out it was 2am only. Oh well, I could still dream cant I? Tyson thought and fell asleep in Kai's embrace. Unknown to him that Kai was remembering his memories in his dreams.  
  
Kai's memories will be longer this time. I'm thinking about writing a yaoi chibi fic. Maybe. Who knows? See ya! 


	22. Memories of the phoenix

LKA: Kai! Stop going into Tyson's panties!!!*Tyson wearing a revealing girl outfit*  
  
Tyson: HELP!!!!Perv.......HPMF!!!!!*kissed by Kai*  
  
LKA: Oh well. On with the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 22  
  
Kai murmured a bit because he couldn't feel his Ty anywhere. Suddenly, His arms found Ty's body again and fell asleep again. Memories came back to him through the dream.  
  
Kai's POV  
  
This happened when before I went to BioVolt. My father brought me to Japan on a business trip. I had to accompany him to meet his partner as well. His name was Mr. Kinomiya. Weird surname, like mine. I also heard that he had a baby boy called Tyson Takao Kinomiya.(LKA: So I used his Japanese name as his middle name, so what?!) My father asked if I wanted to see him. Due to my curiosity, I said yes.  
  
Mr. Kinomiya came back 5 minutes later with something wrapped in a light blue blanket and it was moving!!! I thought it was a monster and hugged my father. Mr. Kinomiya and my father laughed and the blanket revealed a very cute baby. He was asleep. He had silky midnight blue hair and he had a light blue pacifier in his mouth. His father explained that his mother passed away after naming him due to loss of blood. That's pretty sad. I lost my mother in the same way too. I also found out Tyson was 1 year younger then me. If he grew up, I want to marry him!!!!! I think I'm a bit carried away because I squealed loudly till it woke Tyson up.  
  
Tyson woke up in a very cute way. He yawned cutely and rubbed is eyes goggily. 'Tyson, someone is here to see you.' His father said in soothing voice to his little ear. He turned his beautiful midnight blue orbs and looked at me. I stared at him and he stared back. He suddenly squirmed in his father's arms and held his arms out for me to carry him. I carried him and he smelled like cherry blossoms blooming during spring. He snuggled into my chest and I blushed. Why is it suddenly so hot in here? Has the house heater broken down or something? I pulled back and he tried to say something. The next thing I knew he shouted the word 'Kai' out loud over and over again. Mr. Kinomiya was shocked because that was the first word he ever spoke. Hey! I'm special ok so don't ask me how I do it.  
  
I started to visit him more often. He was so cute! He's also so obedient. Then, I had to go to school*groan*. Tyson stayed at home and before you know it he forgotten all about me after not seeing me for 3 months. My father said it was normal as babies had short memories. The next year, Tyson came to my kindergarten. He looked so different. He is still as innocent as I remembered but his looks changed. He looked so innocent and so enchanting. What angered me most was that the other kids would pick on him and even bullied him. I would always protect him. He would thank me and walked away to a corner to either read or play alone.  
  
One day, he just disappeared from school. When he came back a week later, many people including me couldn't stop staring at him. He looked more innocent and more handsome. I had a friendly relationship a boy named Rei at that time. I was angry at him for picking on Tyson so much. One day, I went to his dojo to visit him. 'Tyson?' I called out into his room. I saw him lying on his bed, as still as a rod. I walked up to him and shook him. He didn't respond. I got worried and made him turn to face me. I gasped. His eyes were very cloudy and he looked as if his soul was sucked out of him. I shook him even more but he wouldn't respond. At that time, my feelings for him grew stronger and soon it turned into love. I cried. I didn't know what to do. What do you expect a 5 year old to do? I cried and hugged Tyson closer.  
  
'Tyson, please wake up! Please! I LOVE YOU!!!' I screamed and suddenly, there was a sudden jerk in my arms. I pulled back and saw his eyes turning back to what they were suppose to be. He looked up and saw tears running down my cheeks. He rubbed away my tears and asked me why I was crying. He started to sob thinking that it was his fault I was crying. No! I'm not going to let you cry again!! I kissed him hard to shut his sobbing.  
  
I still remembered Tyson when I was in that Abbey. I was free and I went back to Japan. I was 14 then. I changed a lot. It was because of that idiot bitchy Boris that I was like this. Cold and brutal. I had a gang and we decided to steal blades. When I was told one of my 'trustful' men, Carlos, was battling Tyson, I ran all the way there to see him. I saw him alright. He looked more handsome and had bandages on his body. What on earth was he doing? After the battle, I thought I should teach Carlos a lesson because I thought it was he that made Tyson into this state. For that, I beat him up. Tyson called me cold-hearted and ruthless. It broke me inside but not enough to break that mask of mine I had been wearing for 9 years. Obviously Tyson had forgotten about me. I decided to play along.  
  
When the Bladebreakers were formed, I found out Rei was in the team. My worst fear came true when he admitted that he loved me and couldn't stop thinking about me ever since I left to be trained in the Abbey 10 years ago. It was when the 2nd World Championship ended. I already admitted to Tyson I liked him and was already having a relationship with him. Rei kept giving me a loving look when Tyson's wasn't looking. I decided to play with him and gave him the same look but each time I did that, either Max or Tyson would notice it. What luck I have! I got drugged by Rei and the next thing I knew I was inside of him. I pulled out and put my clothes back on. Never trust whatever Rei gives you! That was the same day I lost Tyson.  
  
I woke up and turned to face the peaceful sleeping form of Ty-koi. I smiled. My little Ty-koi curled up into my embrace as a cold breeze blew through the window. I pulled the blanket over our bodies and Tyson whimpered in thanks. I chuckled and kissed him. He's so cute! Now I should say he's so beautiful. Anyway, its 3 am only. I need to sleep. I don't want to let Yuki draw my face with that new permanent marker Kenny gave him. Dizzy's notes were already victims of Yuki's wrath. I looked at Tyson again before falling into a deep slumber.  
  
LKA: DONE!!!!  
  
Kai and Tyson making out and are stripping when LKA draw the curtains.  
  
LKA: Don't mind them. Anyway, review pls!^_^ Bye! 


	23. The final decision

LKA: Well, finally it's the last chapter. It's short because I have to write my new story.  
  
Tyson: Bye Yuki. I'll miss you.  
  
Yuki: Me too!_  
  
Chapter 23  
  
Kai, Tyson and Yuki went back to the tower to take more stuff. Yuki went to the gardens to play while Tyson and Kai packed up. Tyson heard the door opened. He turned around and saw Crystalin. Kai received a death glare from the mini-Tyson and was told that both of them have to follow him to see Emerald.  
  
Kai and Tyson walked slowly after Crystalin. Kai felt uncomfortable as Crystalin really reminds him of Tyson who hated him a lot. Emerald sat on the royal throne, waiting for them. Kai glared at Emerald with his best death glare he could master but Tyson stopped him.  
  
'It's time to make your decision, Tyson.' Emerald said calmly. Tyson nodded. He took a deep breath and said 'Since Crystalin and Yuki are both my son, I guess I would spend half a year with Kai and half a year with Emerald. That way, both wouldn't lose me and both wouldn't feel empty.' Kai looked at Tyson but knew that Tyson had made up his mind.  
  
Kai turned his head to Emerald and saw his face read the same thing Kai had. Emerald sighed and spoke again 'Very well Tyson. And also if there is a tournament, you'll be allowed to go.' Emerald stood up and walked to Kai. He lifted his left hand out to Kai. 'Lets bury the hatchets shall we, for Tyson's sake?' Kai looked at his hand then looked up and smiled. He shook his hand. This was a new beginning for everyone.  
  
THE END  
  
LKA: You can don't review this fic also can but pls review the others!Thanx and say goodbye to this story! 


End file.
